Home Coming
by 73stargazer
Summary: Sequel to "Home". Post- Nemesis. Beverly returns to the Enterprise. Because you all asked for more. Ask and ye shall receive.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Materializing on the transporter pad, Beverly straightens, gripping the large case in her right hand. Breathing a sigh of relief, she glances around the transporter room, absorbing the familiar walls of her old ship.

"Welcome back," Picard greets cordially, padding across the room to the transporter pad, one arm out-stretched.

Grinning, Beverly accepts his hand, stepping off of the pad and onto the ground to join him. "Thank you, Captain. Your Chief Medical Officer is ready for duty."

Taking the case of her hand, Picard smiles affectionately, an uncharacteristic ease about him. "Sickbay can wait, Doctor. We don't have any patients requiring your immediate attention."Nodding his gratitude to the transporter chief, Picard leads Beverly into the corridor.

"Well, I'm sure I can find something to occupy my time up here until we depart Earth," teases Beverly good-naturedly. "You didn't convince me to leave Starfleet Medical for nothing."

"Not nothing," agrees Jean-Luc, a wicked grin on his lips. "I guarantee you will have your hands full, Doctor."

Blushing, Beverly bites back a retort as Jean-Luc motions her into the turbolift. "You're…happy."

"Of course," agrees Jean-Luc as the lift doors close behind them. "Deck Eight." Squeezing her hand, Jean-Luc regards her longingly. "I've been looking forward to your home coming."

"I have, too," admits Beverly, resisting the urge to lean in just a little closer, just close enough to brush his lips. But, they're in the middle of the turbolift.

It had taken some time to approve her transfer from Medical back to the Enterprise. Jean-Luc had had to ruffle some feathers at Command, demanding her reassignment back to the _Enterprise_. His vocal arguments had arose suspicion, but until the request was finalized, they attempted to keep their new relationship covert. Given that, Beverly is somewhat surprised that the typically stoic, professional captain is behaving so intimately toward her.

"I'm incredibly glad you're back on the _Enterprise_," confesses Jean-Luc, running his hand along her arm.

As the lift doors open, Beverly is startled out of her reverie.

"Come, let me show you your quarters," suggests Jean-Luc, reasserting his hold on her hand and walking her out of the turbolift.

" Alright," acquiesces Beverly, studying Jean-Luc practically skipping toward the corridor. "I can put my case down and then go check out Sickbay. I'm sure you've been in shambles here without me."

Tossing her a jovial smile, Jean-Luc guides her down the hall. "Thankfully, no. But, we have missed you. In fact, we've got a little dinner planned in the Mess. You can unpack and then we'll meet Geordi, Worf, Doctor Selar, Doctor Hill and the others in the Mess."

Pursing her lips, Beverly swallows her protest. She can't tell him that she'd much rather spend a quiet evening with Jean-Luc than have dinner with her crewmates. And, truthfully, she has missed her friends. Her musing is cut short when they halt outside Jean-Luc's cabin door as Jean-Luc enters the lock to open the door.

"What's wrong?" asks Beverly, confused and concerned.

Beaming, Jean-Luc extends his hand, motioning for Beverly to enter the cabin. "Welcome back aboard the _Enterprise_, Doctor Crusher. I hope you find your quarters to your satisfaction. Please do let the captain know if there's anything we can do to make your residence more comfortable."

Face falling, Beverly glances from the interior of Picard's cabin to his sparkling hazel eyes. "You didn't assign me a cabin?"

Grinning, Jean-Luc closes the cabin door behind them, ushering Beverly inside. "What could be better than the captain's quarters?"

Inhaling sharply, Beverly regards him seriously. "Jean-Luc…"

After setting her case on the floor, Jean-Luc squeezes her hand and takes her elbow in his other hand, drawing her in. "Beverly, I wasted decades living without you. I don't want to waste one more day."

Swallowing hard, a tiny smile forms in the corner of Beverly's lips, considering his sentiment. "Yes."

"You have assigned quarters if you'd prefer," he tells her evenly, pulling her up against his chest, one arm snaking around her back. "I won't pressure you if you think it's too fast."

Brushing her lips to his, Beverly gathers a bunch of his uniform around his chest in her fist. "No. Decades is long enough. Besides, where am I going to find a nicer cabin?"

Kissing her soundly, Jean-Luc caresses her back. "Welcome home."


End file.
